ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
As the Storm Fronts
As the Storm Fronts is the seventh episode of the series Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX. It is part of the Season 1 Vulkanus arc. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are taking a day off at the beach. Kevin is surfing the waves while Gwen is sunbaking. Ben on the other hand is in his Grey Matter form, planning for how to stop Vulkanus. Kevin, out in the ocean, catches a huge wave. Out of the wave comes a giant shark. Kevin grabs hold of his Plumbers Badge and absorbs a sample of Sand. The shark went right through Kevin. The shark then grabbed Kevin's board, pulling him into the ocean. The water forced Kevin to spread out. He quickly grabbed his badge and absorbed some Taedenite. The Shark bit down on Kevin but couldn't sink it's teeth into him. Kevin mashed it and mashed it. Gwen, who was trying to convince Grey Matter to relax, saw the commotion. She pulled off her dress to reveal her swimsuit and dived into the ocean. Gwen then created a combination of a Tiger's top half and a whale's bottom half. The tiger bit the shark, attempting to get it off Kevin but it kept its grip. Gwen swam towards it and through Mana at it, they just smashed. Grey Matter finally noticed the commotion. He sighed and ran into the water. Grey Matter swam out as far as he could then became Brainstorm. Brainstorm swam out and pinched the shark as hard as he could, then telekinetically lifted it out of the water. Brainstorm then electrocuted the shark and threw it out of the water. Kevin and Gwen coughed and spluttered as they swam out of the surf. Brainstorm swam back to his place as fast as he could then became Grey Matter again and became planning. Kevin explained there was something weird with the shark. He said how he was standing and the shark couldn't even see him and that its pupils were smaller then a freckle. Gwen looked to the sky and saw huge thunderclouds and said that it was scared and she knew why. Then there was a huge flash of light. Gwen and Kevin were temporarily unconcious but woke up almost immediately. They saw that the thunderclouds were not ordinary Thunderclouds, they were living ''Thunder clouds. The dark clouds had eyes and mouths. Gwen and Kevin looked at Grey Matter. He had been electrocuted but was still working as hard as he could. The couple looked back at the clouds, they unmerged showing a huge group, their arms came out, arms of electricity. Kevin absorbed Rubber and instructed Gwen to create an Aerophibian. She did so, Kevin covered it with an armor of rubber and it flew him up towards the clouds. Kevin jumped at the clouds but he went right through them and flew to his doom. As he fell they began electocuting him. They stopped and began electocuting the rubber Jetray. When Kevin realised they had stopped shocking him he absorbed a sample of water and got ready for impact as the lifesized puddle of water flew towards the ocean. Gwen couldn't get Grey Matters attention so she enclosed him in a ball of mana and kicked him into the ocean. Grey Matter becomes peeved and transforms to Nanomech to fly out of a hole in the Sphere. He reverted to Ben on the beach. Ben, peeved at Gwen, told her not to do it again. As Kevin made his way out of the water the Clouds looked at his, then Gwen, then Ben and they saw the Ultimatrix. It greeted Ben and explained how it sent the shark to find him as he and his crew were hired by Vulkanus to hunt him down. Ben thought back to when he was at school and remembered that water will make a cloud to heavy and will make it rain until it is destroyed. Ben scanned through the Ultimatrix for Water Hazard. As he found the hologram the Thundorian shot a bolt of electricity at Ben, zapping his ultimatrix causing a new hologram to pop up as Ben was about to transform. Ben slapped down the hologram and began transforming. His head widened and began to look like a cotton ball. His arms turned into solidified lightning bolts. His body began twirling into a tornado and then he grew to be 8 ft tall, though his transformation was instant and unseen. Ben shouted Stormfront in anger. Then he realised he had transformed into another new alien. He checked himself out then said in a confident voice, "Cool, I bet ''one copy of all you guys can defeat that whole group of you without breaking a sweat." Gwen moaned at Stormfront's confidence. Kevin reached Gwen panting and reverted from his water form to his normal self, and colapsed onto the sand. Gwen summoned a GIANT Pyronite and sent it into battle. Stormfront growled at Gwen, though it was more of a thunder, and he then flew began to fly into the sky. Stormfront and the Pyronite fought hard against the Thudnorians but the gorup was just too strong. Kevin regained conciousness and absorbed a sample of rubber, covering himself and Gwen in a rubber shield. Gwen carried Kevin up to the sky for the battle. Stormfront instructed them to jump into their bodies and attack them from inside. Gwen lowered herself and Kevin until they were in the middle of the tornado. Kevin formed himself into a pointed shape. Gwen flung herself into the centre of their bodies. Kevin followed. On the inside there were organs, spinning. Gwen shot Mana at them, with each she destroyed they created a lightning strike inside, which was internal bleeding. Finally the Thundorians told Stormfront, "We surrender, for now. You will find us again in the near future and that time you will not be so lucky." They then left. Gwen and Kevin plummeted to the ocean, but with their rubber bodies expanded themselves and floated onward. Stormfront flew to the ocean, spinning creating water to be absorbed by his head, a cloud, feeding him. Stormfront said "Yum" and reverted back to normal. Ben, who was finally relaxing, Gwen and Kevin all packed up to leave from the beach. Ben began driving them home when he began receiving a transmission on his radio. It was about tornados, tearing up a dock. Ben told Gwen to drive. She jumped underneath Ben as he began to jump out the car window. He slammed down the faceplate and became XLR8 and ran straight for the nearest dock. When Gwen and Kevin arrived they found XLR8 creating his own tornados and attempting to fight against the Thundorians with them. They continuously knocked XLR8 down. XLR8 made a really large tornado and slammed it into the Thundorians, XLR8's tornado smashed and he was sent flying back. Gwen grabbed him with her mana and pulled him down and he timed out. She told Ben if he went Heatblast he should be able to kill them and cause the clouds to evaporate. Ben activated the faceplate and scrolled through to find Heatblast, With so many aliens he was hard to find. Kevin, who was still rubber, bounced high enough to reach the Thundorians and punched them right in the face. The Thundorians roared (Thundered) and sent Kevin flying to the ground. Kevin continued to bounce uncontrollably. Gwen shot a mana Crystalsapien at the Thundorians. They shot electricity at him, he absorbed it and shot it back at them. They continued to go back and forth as Ben attempted to find Heatblast. Ben couldn't and decided he would Just become Swampfire and go Ultimate to defeat the Thundorians. Ben slammed down the faceplate but became NRG instead. NRG negotiated and told himself this could work. He instructed Gwen to make the Crystalsapien stand still so the Thundorian would not move. NRG then stood on one knee, held both hands up and concentrated. With that he shot a large concentrated blast from his eyes and both hands at the Thundorians. They saw the large fireball heading right for them but was unable to dodge it and they were completely inihilated. Ben reverted to normal and Kevin stopped bouncing. They then all left to go to Mr Smoothys. As they left a small cloud about the size of Nanomech began to grow on the water and it created a small tornado. The remaining Thundorian then flew out to space. The small Thundorian appeared in a Vulkanus' spaceship. Vulkanus, extremely angry at the defeat, then shouted at the alien and completely destroyed it. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Thundorians *Shark (Under Control of Thundorians) *Vulkanus (Appears at the end) Aliens Used *Grey Matter (x2) *Brainstorm *Nanomech *Water Hazard (Hologram only) *Stormfront (First Appearance) *XLR8 *Heatblast (Mentioned Only) *NRG (Mistransformation; Selected alien was Swampfire) Abilities used by Kevin *Sand *Taedenite *Rubber (x2) *Water Creatures made by Gwen *Half tiger Half whale *Pyronite *Crystalsapien Errors *Stormfront’s hologram appears on the Omnitrix not the Ultimatrix. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Story Arc